The New Glee Club Part Two: The Breaking Point
by Raine232
Summary: Vocal Army's most hidden secrets are being reveled and the reactions are not pleasant. Everyones wondering if the once happy club will make it to Regional's in one piece. Part two of the New Glee Club. Based off the Glee Project in Glee
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Welcome to The New Glee Club; The Breaking Point. Each chapter will focus on one person kind of like Skins UK, if you have any suggestions please fell free to send them in a review or a PM

**The New Glee Club; The Breaking Point: Marissa**

_Marissa's POV_

** Beep! Beep! Beep! **I groaned and went to shut off my alarm put my arm couldn't reach it. _That's strange_ I thought and opened my eyes a crack and saw sterile white walls and a board looking Berge. "Where am I?" I croaked and barely recognized my own voice. What once was strong and pure was replaced by a weak and tired one.

"Hospital" she said nonchalantly, never looking up from her ipod that was making the beeping sounds that awoke me.

"Why?" I asked looking down to see if I broke anything when I blacked out.

"Well if you had an ounce of common sense you'd know that it's not healthy to skip meals for over a week. Mom is packing your stuff I hope you know" she said in her normal ice cold voice.

"Why is she packing for me?"

"Well let's just say your going on a nice long vacation to the Treatment Center" she retorted with her signature I'm-so-much-better-than-you look. My insides froze and my mind started screaming

"No, please! I don't want to go back there!" I begged mainly to the world but only Berge could hear

"Your not going back there" she started and I would have got my hopes up if I didn't all ready know her tricks "Your going to a new one. 'The best in the state'" she finished with air quotes. Fear ran through my head. They were going to force me to bulk up, and I was so close to being okay with my weight. I was starting to panic and the door swung up reveling Cameron's worried face, he saw me and slowly walked to my bed with Damian attached to his hand. He saw me staring at the interlocked hands and pulled his away blushing. Then he took in my face and a mix of anger, pity, and disgust filled his easy to read face.

"'Rissa why do you do this to yourself?" he asked delicately holding my hand as if the boney thing would break under pressure, "Don't you realize you could die?" he shock his head and tears welled up in those stormy eyes I had known my whole life. "You where okay leaving me weren't you?"

"No I just wanted to be skinny" I whispered and tears started to fog my vision.

"I can't even look at you anymore. When 'Rissa comes back and fills the shell you've become you can talk to me again" he snapped and dragged Damain out with him. Berge looked around awkwardly before patting me on the head and leaving. When the door clicked shut I curled up into a ball and let my tears flow.

Ten Minutes Later

The door swung open again and my mother walked in and started to chat nervously "Um.. Ri, I have to drop you off at the treatment center I don't know what else to do," and pulled me up and the nurse discharged me. My mom then lead my to the car being uncharacteristic-ly quite. We drove in dead silence for two hours before she pulled up to a brick building. She then cleared her throat, said "This is for your own good," and left. Left me standing there all alone in the mundane lobby. Soon a board-out-of-her-mind nurse escorted me to my prison like room. She shut me in there and I knew I was stuck.


	2. Cameron

_MY COMPUTER IS WORKING AGAIN! _:)

**Cameron**

Cameron's POV

_ Ring!_ My phone alerted and I saw it was from Berge, 'Rissa's sarcastic litte sister. _'Your little girlf_riend is in the hospital again. You should probably give her a good bye kiss' my head snapped to Damain my secret boyfriend I half wispered to him

"Marissa is in the hospital again, will you please come with me?" he gave a small nodded and got out of my bed. Damain drived as I thought about what I would say. Half of me didn't even want to go. This was the second time she had almost died. Maybe I was to easy going with her last time? Maybe if I was harsh with her she would finally heal. "Damo I'm going to do something bad"

"Why?" He asked and his eyebrows danced in confusion

"It has to be done, just try not to hate me" I pleaded and got out of the car.

"Wait for me!" He called and caught my hand with a smile as we walk into the hospital. The elavator was died silent and so was the walk to Marissa's room. I swung open the door and dropped Damo's hand when I saw 'Rissa's questioning stare and Berge's devil-like sneer. I delicatley took her bony hand. It was cold, hard, and died.

"'Rissa why do you do this to yourself?" I asked calmly trying not to shake some sense into her.

She looked like a shell off the normaly sweet and blushing girl I had known since we were in diapers. I wonder if she even realized that she could have been gone forever, "Don't you realize you could die?" _'__of course she did'_ I thought with tears welling up in my eyes "You where okay leaving me weren't you?" I blurted out and she respond a weak

"No I just wanted to be skinny" like being a skelaton was worth it. _'This isn't my 'Rissa' _

"I can't even look at you anymore. When 'Rissa comes back and fills the shell you've become you can talk to me again" I snapped in a shakey voice and dragged Damo out. Once we were safely in the elevator I collapsed and cried on his cotton covered shoulder.

"Why were you so mean with Marissa?" he asked trying to keep his poker face on. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was furious.

"I'm sorr-"

"You should be apoligizing 'Rissa not me" he mumbled through gritted teeth. He stepped back and looked up into my glass covered eyes.

"I can't' I wimpered, trying to keep myself from running back to her room and begging for forgiveness

"Why?" he snapped.

"You wouldn't understand. You weren't here the first time. Eveyone supported her and now it's like we're on repeat. So I was thinking maybe if she doesn't have the support she'll work for it." I explained wincing at how much worse it sounded out loud.

"Cameron that's the stuipedest idea I've ever heard! 'Rissa is sick and she needs support no hate. Please just go and apologize"

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can get it in to her head."

"No it's not! Go apologize now!" he yelled

" I can't, I'm sorry. She needs this!"

"Are you stupid are you?" he growled. His hands were balled up into fists and he looked like he need to hit me head off. "What your doing is screwed up, and I don't think I want to be with someone who turns into a monster to 'help' people"

"Are you dumping me" I asked in shock.

"Maybe,I need time to think," and with that he left me standing in the middle of the lobby.

_**To Be Contionued in 'Damain'**_

So my computer is working (not that good though) again, so I'll be able to write more soon.

**The question is; **What do you think Damain should do.

ForeverLivebymusic: :D thank you.

Pupgal999: If they stay together that'd be a great plotline! Cameron not think correctly haha. Also, thank you for reveiwing!


	3. AN

A/N: Sorry all my faithful readers, I'm so happy if you stuck through this train wreck. But I can't write this anymore, I left the fandom and I'm working on new fics for other fandoms, and I'm improving my writing. I want to thank you all for being the best readers a writer could ask for, but I just can't write these anymore. Your reviews, favorites, and alerts made me grow so much in my writing. All I want to do is write you all the best story I can, But I can't with this fic anymore. I hope you decide to stay for my other stories, and I'm truly sorry for letting you down and giving up. It's just so much has changed, especially my writing, and I just want to tackle bigger projects. Like the book I'm writing. I'm truly sorry and I hope with all my heart you stay with me even though I left the fandom.

From

Raine232


End file.
